Charlotte and Nicole
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Charlotte DiLaurentis finds her true love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Charlotte and Nicole**

 **Charlotte DiLaurentis enter the apartment of her friend Nicole Crow in Ravenswood.**

"Hi, Charlie. Please come in, eat some sushi with me, girl." says Nicole with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Nico. I love sushi." says Charlotte.

"Yeah." says Nicole.

Charlotte and Nicole sit down on the green leather couch in Nicole's living room and starts to eat Nicole's home-made sushi.

"It taste very good." says Charlotte.

"Nice. Thanks." says Nicole.

"Are you still single?" says Charlotte.

"I am." says Nicole.

"Sweet sexy girl, I've got some awesome news. I have a huge crush on you and I hope you'll love me back." says Charlotte.

"Don't worry. I have a thing for you as well." says Nicole.

"Awww! That's absolutely wonderful." says Charlotte.

"Charlie, you're so fucking sexy." says Nicole.

"I know. I'm an erotic babe." says Charlotte in a slutty tone.

"Keep speaking like that and I'm gonna be wet in no time at all." says Nicole.

"Oh yeah? That's cute, girl. I'm gonna try to make y'all wet, Nico. You're very sexy with your erotic eyes and sexy voice." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, babe. I'm glad you like me so much." says Nicole.

"Nico, how can I not...? You're absolutely hot and I'm pretty sure that you're the most sexy woman I've ever met." says Charlotte.

"I feel the same about you, babe." says Nicole.

"Awwww! Thanks, girl." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

"Mmm, you're very sexy. I feel like I'm being seduced by you." says Nicole.

"I guess I sort of seduce you right now, Nico." says Charlotte. "Talking to you makes my pussy wet here."

"Wow! That's erotic. My pussy is starting to get wet too." says Nicole.

"Awesome!" says Charlotte with a big bright smile. "Can I touch and check?"

"Sure. I'd love that. Just slide a hand down my baggy sweatpants and see for youself how fucking wet I am." says Nicole with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Charlotte as she gently slide her hand down Nicole's pants and slowly rub Nicole's soft pussy.

"Mmm..." moans Nicole.

"Oh my gosh! You're truly wet. I like that. It's very erotic." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, girl." says Nicole. "Charlie, please funger-fuck me."

"Really? Okay. I can't deny you something that sexy and adorable." says Charlotte as she start to gently finger-fuck her beautiful crush nice and slow.

"Mmmm, fuck! So nice! That feels sooooo awesome!" moans Nicole.

"I'm glad I can provide some erotic pleasure for you my sensual friend." says Charlotte in a smooth seductive tone.

"You sure give pleasure, babe!" moans Nicole. "Fucking awesome! This feels very good. It's been a long time since anyone did this to me."

"Oh, then I'm even more happy that I get the honor to finger-fuck you like this." says Charlotte.

"Ah yeah! Make me cum..." moans Nicole.

"Not yet, soon." whisper Charlotte.

"What a tease you are, Charlie." says Nicole.

"Of course I am." says Charlotte. "I'm a DiLaurentis lady so of course I'm highly sexual. It's in my very blood."

"Mmm, sexy! Make me cum please, me is close to orgasm..." moans Nicole.

"Okay." says Charlotte as she use her fingers to rub Nicole's G-spot, making her cum hard and sexy.

"OMG, so damn fucking sexy and awesome!" moans Nicole as she get her orgasm.

"That was very nice. You cum like Aphrodite herself and that's so sweet." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Nicole.

"No problem." says Charlotte. "I love you and your pussy."

"Cute! Now I wanna play with your pussy too, Charlie." says Nicole.

"Nicole, that's a wonderful idea." says Charlotte.

"Yes, very nice indeed." says Nicole.

Nicole slowly push her hand down into Charlotte's pants and starts to finger-fuck Charlotte, all slow and erotic.

"Fuck, yeah! That feels very nice. Don't stop. Keep goin'...please." moans Charlotte.

"Awww! You like this, so cute." says Nicole.

"I truly like it, girl." moans Charlotte.

"That's good. Wanna cum?" says Nicole.

"Yes! Make me cum like pornstar." moans Charlotte.

"Alright, here we go..." says Nicole as she thrust her fingers deep into Charlotte's pussy.

"Holy shit, yeah! So fuckin' awesome! This feels great. I love it." moans Charlotte with pleasure as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"Wow! Girl, you did really cum like a total pornstar right there. Very sexy." says Nicole.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Charlotte.

"You're welcome, beauty." says Nicole.

"I think I need a lil' splash of alcohol to calm my body down after my huge orgasm." says Charlotte.

"I have a bottle of nice ale from Scotland. We can open it if you want to." says Nicole.

"I do want that, Nico." says Charlotte.

"Cool. I'll go get it." says Nicole.

Nicole goes to the kitchen and soon returns with the bottle of ale.

"Here's the ale." says Nicole.

"Great. Since you didn't bring any cups or glasses, I assume we'll drink straight from the bottle." says Charlotte.

"You assume correct and I actually prefer that. It's sexy to share drink or food with a hot woman." says Nicole.

"Awww! You're so fuckin' adorable. I love you very much." says Charlotte.

"And I love you, Charlie." says Nicole with a sexy smile.

Nicole takes a sip from the bottle and then hands it over to Charlotte who takes a sip too.

"Mmm, nice ale! Me like." says Charlotte.

"So do I, girl. Dark ale is awesome." says Nicole.

"Ya know...the room still smell like pussy." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, but I enjoy that scent so much and I think you do as well, don't you?" says Nicole.

"I have to admit that...yes, I do love it, babe." says Charlotte.

"Awww! So sexy. I get all wet again." says Nicole.

"Really? Sweet and cute." says Charlotte.

"Wanna help me cum again?" says Nicole.

"Maybe I do. Are you sure you want to cum a second time, babe? It could be too much." says Charlotte, all seductive and sexy.

"No teasing." says Nicole in a childish tone. "Me wanna cum."

"Awww! Can't say 'no' when you beg so adorable." says Charlotte.

"Yay!" says a happy Nicole.

Charlotte takes another sip of ale and then starts to slowly finger-fuck Nicole.

"Mmmm, yeah! That feels so good." moans Nicole.

"I'm glad ya enjoy this, babe." says Charlotte.

"Of course I do, Charlie. Your fingers are magic...erotic magic. I can't imagine any girl who wouldn't love to get a nice sweet finger-fuck from you." moans Nicole.

"That's really high praise. Thanks, Nico. You're so nice." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Mmmm, yes! Sexy!" moans Nicole. "Faster no, please."

"Okay." says Charlotte as she starts to finger-fuck Nicole faster.

"Yeah, just like that, babe!" moans Nicole. "I'm close to orgasm..."

"Nice! Let's see if this will make you cum, baby." says Charlotte as she add a fourth finger in Nicole's pussy and use the other hand to gently rub Nicole's left boob.

"Awww! So sexy. That's really good." moans Nicole.

"Yeah." says Charlotte in a sexy tone.

"Please make me cum..." whisper Nicole.

"Soon, babe. Soon." says Charlotte with a sexy smile.

"Mmm, little faster..." moans Nicole.

Charlotte finger-fucks Nicole even faster.

"Like this?" says Charlotte, all sexy and erotic.

"Oh yeah! Right there, hit that G-spot of mine, girl." moans Nicole.

"Sure, sweetie." says Charlotte as she thrust her fingers towards Nicole's G-spot.

"Fucking yeah!" moans Nicole with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"Awww! You look so hot when you cum. Your eyes roll back into your head and your back arch and your toes curl. It's very cute." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, Charlie." says Nicole.

"You're welcome, Nico." says Charlotte. "I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie. You are so damn sexy." says Nicole with an erotic smile.

"You're one sexy babe too, Nicole." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Nicole.

"Please lick my boobs." says Charlotte as she pull off her top.

"Oh, no bra? Sexy!" says Nicole as she starts to lick Charlotte's beautiful boobs.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Charlotte.

Nicole simply giggle as a response as she keep on licking Charlotte's boobs.

"Oh yeah! Don't fuckin' stop. It feels so damn wonderful." moans Charlotte.

The next day.

"Nicole, thanks for some amazing sex. I need to head home now. See ya again next week. I'll miss you a lot, babe." says Charlotte as she grab her purse.

"Okay. Have a good week, Charlotte. You're so sexy." says Nicole.

Nicole gives Charlotte a kiss.

Charlotte gently slap Nicole's sexy ass and then leave.

2 hours later in Charlotte's apartment.

"So you were in Ravenswood huh?" says Alison.

"Yeah. It's not as creepy once you spend some time there. People keep talkin' about zombies and vampires and all kinds of monsters, but I've not seen even a single little goblin during my visits there." says Charlotte.

"Not to dip my feet into your private stuff, but what exactly do you do in Ravenswood all the time?" says Alison.

"Typical me-stuff. Drinking. Flirting. Fucking. Not really anything special." says Charlotte.

"I thought you were hiding a secret girlfriend there." says Alison.

"Alright, Ali. You're my lil' sister and I can't keep the truth from you. I have a girlfriend in Ravenswood, her name's Nicole Crow." says Charlotte.

"Nice! She's probably a very sexual woman." says Alison.

"She is. How did you know?" says Charlotte.

"If you love her she has to be sexual. I'm your sister, Charlie. I know what you enjoy. It's no secret that you're a horny person. I've known that for a long time." says Alison.

"Well, that's true. And I can say the very same about you, Ali my awesome sister. You're just as sex-crazy as me." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, I am." says Alison as she blush a bit.

"High sex-drive seems to be a common thing among the ladies in our family. Mom used to be like us and she sort of still is sometimes." says Charlotte.

"Cool." says Alison with a cute smile.

"So, tell me about Nicole...what sort of woman is she?" says Alison.

"Her personality is similar to mine and yours. She's my age, has long dark hair, sexy eyes, erotic voice, D-cup boobs, long slim legs and a round ass. She love dark ale, sushi, anime, black clothes, heavy metal music, sex and fast cars." says Charlotte.

"Okay. She sounds like a cool chick." says Alison.

"She's a wonderful woman, yes. I really love her." says Charlotte.

"Nice. So she's not just a crush?" says Alison.

"I'm sure that she's much more than a crush. I believe she'll end up as my wife a few years from now." says Charlotte. "No one else has made my heart beat the way she has. Nicole is the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with."

"Cool." says Alison. "That's how I feel about Emily."

"Yes, I know." says Charlotte.

"Speakin' of Emily. I promised to meet her at the Brew for coffee and cake. You and I will meet later at mom's...okay?" says Alison.

"Of course. Tonight's our family-night with out amazing mother. I'll be there, sister. Have fun with Emily." says Charlotte.

Alison grab her purse and leave.

4 hours later.

"Mom, we're here. It's Ali and Charlie, your daughters." says Alison as she and Charlotte enter the DiLaurentis house.

No one answers.

Charlotte finds a note on the kitchen table.

She reads it. It says "Charlotte, Alison, sorry. Samantha and I have something important to take care of. I will be back as fast as I can. Beer is in the fridge, pizza in the oven and the DVDs on the shelf in the living room, as always. Be good and have fun. Love from your mommy."

"Alright, guess we gotta wait." says Alison.

"Yes, so it seems, Alison." says Charlotte.

Charlotte and Alison grab beer and pizza, take with them to the living room, put on a random chick flick and eat and drink while watching it.

"Beer, pizza and chick flicks. Our mother knows us so well." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, Mom's cool." says Alison.

"She truly is." says Charlotte.

45 minutes later.

"Hi, girls. Sorry for being late." says Jessica as she enter the room.

"It's fine, mom. Ali and I were just watching a movie." says Charlotte.

"Okay. And I ses you've gotten started on beer and pizza. I hope there's some left for me." says Jessica.

"Plenty left for ya, mommy." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Jessica as she pull off her jacket and then take a seat next to Charlotte.

"Here you go, mom." says Charlotte as she hands a bottle of beer to Jessica.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Jessica.

4 days later.

"Hi, babe. Is your pussy wet for me?" says Charlotte as she once again enter Nicole's apartment.

"Of course it is, Charlie my love." says Nicole.

"Perfect. What's for dinner?" says Charlotte.

"I know what I want for dinner." says Nicole.

"Someone's in heat." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

"That would be me." says Nicole, all slutty and horny.

"Oh...slow down, girl. I wanna eat some actual food now. After that you get to lick me and drink my sex-fluids." says Charlotte.

"Okay." says Nicole. "Let's eat some vego burgers."

45 minutes later.

"Was it yummy?" says Nicole.

"Yeah, it tasted good." says Charlotte.

"Great. Now I want something that I always find yummy." says Nicole.

"I understand what it is you want, Nico." says Charlotte.

Charlotte unzip her leather pants, pull them down and pull down her panties as well.

"Yeah, that's what I want." says Nicole as she starts to lick Charlotte's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Charlotte.

Nicole licks Charlotte's pussy.

"Oh, shit..." moans Charlotte. "That feels wonderful. You're good at this."

14 minutes later.

"Fuckin' awesome!" moans Charlotte when she cum and to both her own and also Nicole's surprise squirt a lot.

Nicole isn't scared by this. She simply drink Charlotte's fresh pussy-juice with a smile.

"Yummy! Thank for the best drink I've had in years. Pussy-juice is so damn nice. Better than vodka." says Nicole.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, babe." says Charlotte.

"Mmm, you're very sexy." says Nicole.

"Thanks, Nico." says Charlotte with a sweet smile.

The next day.

"Did you hang out with Nicole again?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Charlotte.

"When do you plan to tell mom about her?" says Alison.

"Soon. Nicole and I prefer to take certain things rather slow." says Charlotte.

"Okay." says Alison. "Charlie, can I bring Em over later?"

"Yeah, of course." says Charlotte.

"Awesome!" says a happy Alison.

"Em is a good girl. I don't mind if you keep her with you. She's cool." says Charlotte.

"Thanks." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"Alison, Emily...please, come in and make yourself at home." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, sister." says Alison.

"We brought pizza." says a happy Emily as she with pride hold 3 white pizza-boxes in her hands.

"Sorry. We didn't bring anything to drink." says Alison.

"Not a problem. I've got plenty of ale, wine, tea, coffee or soda. Kinda whatever you ladies want." says Charlotte.

"Perfect." says Alison.

"I hope you remembered to order my pizza without mushrooms. Those usually makes me feel sick and dizzy." says Charlotte.

"No fear, Charlie. I know that mushrooms don't agree with you." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're a good lil' sister." says Charlotte.

"I'm trying to be." says Alison.

"She's doing her best to put her dark past behind her." says Emily.

"That's very good. No one could ask for more than a person's best." says Charlotte.

"I'm glad you guys see good in me." says Alison.

"Ali, you're good. You were never truly evil. I know how good and sweet you have always been." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"Anytime, babe." says Emily with a cute smile.

Emily gently grab Alison's ass and rub it a bit.

"Mmm, yeah! Feels good." moans Alison.

2 months later.

"Mom, this is Nicole Crow. She's my girlfriend from Ravenswood." says Charlotte.

"Hello, my name's Jessica. I'm Charlotte's mother." says Jessica.

"Nice meetin' ya." says Nicole.

"Thanks." says Jessica.

"I'm so happy to be dating Charlie. She's amazing and very sexy." says Nicole.

"You're truly lucky. Charlotte doesn't simply date any random people. She know what she wants and goes for it, once it's within clear sight." says Jessica.

"Has she always been that way?" says Nicole.

"Yes, as far as I can remember, she's had a lot of confidence." says Jessica. "Even back when she a boy...oppps..."

"Mom, no problem. Nicole knows that I'm transgendered." says Charlotte.

"Oh, okay. I didn't think you had told her." says Jessica.

"Charlotte's told me all about her past." says Nicole.

"That's very good." says Jessica.

"It doesn't scare me that Charlotte was once a boy. In my eyes she is a sexy woman with big boobs and a soft pussy and my girlfriend. The past is the past and now I only look towards the future. In that future I see her by my side, of course." says Nicole.

"You're very understanding who love Charlotte and see her as a sexy woman even though you know about her past as a boy." says Jessica.

"She may have been a boy once, but now she's just like any sexy woman and that's all I see." says Nicole.

"Awww! Babe." says Charlotte as she give Nicole a sexy kiss.

"I have nothing against girl on girl stuff, after all, I'm in love with a woman myself, but please no sex in front of me, please." says Jessica.

"Mom, it was just a kiss." says Charlotte.

"Oh...from the glow in Nicole's eyes it looked like you girls were about to make love right here and now." says Jessica.

"We were not." says Nicole. "Were we, Charlie?"

"Of course not." says Charlotte.

"Girls, let's eat some sushi. I know you like that, just like me." says Jessica.

"Sushi is awesome." says Nicole.

"Yeah, it truly is." says Charlotte.

15 minutes later.

Jessica, Charlotte and Nicole eat sushi and talk.

"So, tell me Charlotte, how did you meet Nicole?" says Jessica.

"It was during a party at 'The Man-Eating Bitch' last year." says Charlotte.

"Man-eating bitch?" says Jessica confused.

"Oh, sorry...it's a bar for lesbians and bisexual women." says Charlotte.

"Okay. I didn't know that." says Jessica.

"It seemed to be just a normal night like hundreds of other before, but when I walked into 'The Man-Eating Bitch' that time, I saw this very sexy babe alone by a table in the corner. It was Nicole. I walked over to her, we started talking and we became friends. About a month later, I fell in love with her." says Charlotte.

"That's very sweet." says Jessica.

"Yeah." says Charlotte and Nicole.

"That bar you mentioned, does it have good food and drinks?" says Jessica.

"They don't serve food other than burgers, but their wine and beer is absolutely amazing." says Nicole.

"Yes and so is their vodka. It's very cheap as well." says Charlotte.

"Nice." says Jessica. "I'd go there sometime if it weren't for the damn fact that Ravenswod scare the living crap out of me."

"Ravenswood isn't that bad. It's kinda nice. I've lived there my whole life and never seen any monster, demon, vampire or zombie whatsoever." says Nicole.

"So you've never seen any supernatural creatures at all...?" says Jessica.

"I've not seen any such stuff in Ravenswood or anywhere else." says Nicole.

"Okay. I'm still a bit afraid to visit Rvenswood though." says Jessica.

"Mom, there's nothing dangerous in Ravenswood. Ravenswood is a cool place." says Charlotte.

"If you say so, Charlie. Maybe I've not spent enough time there to see the bigger picture, so to speak." says Jessica.

"You have an example right here. Nicole's from Ravenswood and she's sweet so you can see that not everything there is evil." says Charlotte.

"That's actually true." says Jessica.

2 weeks later.

"Let me show you that it's nothing to be afraid of, mom." says Charlotte as she park her car outside the building in Ravenswood where Nicole's apartment is.

"At least no monsters or demons has attacked yet..." says Jessica.

Charlotte and Jessica walk out from the car.

"Okay. Nicole's apartment is up on the third floor." says Charlotte.

Jessica follow her oldest daughter up to the third floor.

"Here we are." says Charlotte as she gently ring the door bell to Nicole's apartment.

"Hi, Charlie. Hi, Jessica." says Nicole when she open the door. "Please, come in."

"Thanks, babe." says Charlotte.

Charlotte and Jessica enter the apartment.

"Mrs DiLaurentis, what do you think of my home?" says Nicole.

"It's nice...and you may call me Jessica, please." says Jessica.

"Okay...uh...Jessica. I'm glad you think I have a nice place." says Nicole.

"It really is nice." says Jessica.

"Yeah, the bedroom in particular." says Charlotte with a sexy smile.

"I know." says Nicole.

"I'm still here." says Jessica.

"Awkward." says Nicole.

"Sorry." says Jessica.

"It's okay." says Charlotte. "Nobody's perfect."

"Very true." says Jessica.

"So, what do you want? Tea? Wine? Coffee?" says Nicole.

"Coffee for me. What about you, mom?" says Charlotte.

"Tea, please. Raspberry-flavored, if you have that." says Jessica.

"I actually have some left." says Nicole.

2 days later.

"Charlie, when do I get to meet your sister? I'm looking forward to meet the infamous Alison DiLaurentis." says Nicole.

"I was thinking about having her come with me here tomorrow. And she's not infamous. Ali is a nice chick." says Charlotte.

"Sorry. It was a joke. I know that she's not bad. I still look forward to meeting her though." says Nicole.

"Now that I think about it, I sort of understand why you made that joke. My lil' sister isn't exactly an unknown girl. She's been around, if ya know what I mean. Alison has done stuff, for sure." says Charlotte.

 **The End.**


End file.
